User blog:Havemeforty/1 Year of Havemeforty
February 26 is where I first joined the wiki in 2012 Now let me tell you a story When Moats was spreading her fanon, I was browsing through pages for fun when I saw her fanon..... And I started believing that the fanon was real. I started adding more when Moh27 came in, he said that the wiki was crap because of fanon, so Mike-Ducnan-Noah formed a Bring back the wiki blog post and in July 5, 2012, Cassie and I got blocked. Jyles then was made an admin. During the timeline without Forty On August 13th/14th, a contributor asked who is the user that deleted that page and Jyles said that it was Armani01 (a Robweb01 account) and on August 15th, PapaLuis664 removed the fake info and the contributor thought Papa Luis deleted the entire page again, and Papa Luis said that uncanon info was put there. On September 5th, Papa Luis asked Jyles that Moh is hacking, so Moh is blocked but then Jyles unblocks Moh and On Septembe 11th, Moh makes a lie saying that PapaLuis was the hacker and everyone thought that Papa Luis was the baddie and Moh was normal. Papasworld said that he was glad to see Luis664 blocked, saying "Making too many parody fanfic pages and even called me a retard once" and the contributor said "And he re-deleted the info off the Connor page when he saw that I put fake info by mistake when I tried to edit it back after Armani deleted it", Papasworld then said "And he said that he hates fan-fiction when he made fan-fics himself and started to call them parodies to feel safe." But I wasn't absent until July 5, 2013 On September 23rd, I came back as a contributor when Papa Luis posted a message to me at the forum saying "Listen! I was wrongly blocked! Moh was telling a lie so that I could get blocked, please tell everyone to unblock me!" so I sent the message to Jyles on AQ Wiki and he found out that Moh was the hacker after all so he blocked him On September 28th, Jyles went AWOL, while Moh came back as Dr. Thugamonics and started invasions of hacking vendettas. So I came back as The Bad Ice Creams in order to stop Dr. Failamonics. On October 23rd, Jyles came back on the wiki and perma-banned Dr. Thugamonics On November, TeamGlimmerClove was replacing user pages with profane so Jyles blocked him for 2 years later on On December 31st, Jyles gone inactive again and Woo was deleting info off the Ben fanon page and putting back on again and deleting it again, put info back on , delete, put info back on, and it carried on until January 13th 2013, when Jyles blocked Woo for 3 days because of the Ben incident On February, my good ol friend NicholasBBQ32 joined the wiki Today, we're in the Fanonbusters team with the rest of the good users Category:Blog posts